


To the Hunt

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Injuries, hunting for bigfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan are a team. A pair of competent cryptid hunters off to find Bigfoot. But this time they're paired up with Michael and Gavin. And Jeremy doesn't share well.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fill the Void [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 41





	To the Hunt

They’re all a part of the same umbrella company. Head Hunters. A company managing in the supernatural, the cryptid, the angelic, and the demonic. Essentially, they fielded phone calls from well to do people (in the sense that they are well meaning and not well to do in the monetary sense) that called in to report something going on in the woods behind their house. 90% of the time it was a deer or a coyote. 10% of the time it was some teenagers going to get off at the make out point or whatever it is that horny teenagers do these days. Vape. They vape, right?

But regardless of all this and their work (which is similar in a way to X-files, but less murder and mystery and more mayhem and mistaken identity), they have never worked together. Jeremy is one of two. The commonly referred to as the Battle Buddies. Purely for the fact that they are known to handle the more difficult cases. There’s one memorable case with the chimera that comes to mind, but Jeremy tries at least to remain humble when talking to others at Head Hunters.

His partner is Ryan. Jack of all trades type of person. IT skills. Survival skills. And a vast knowledge of anything and everything they’ll ever come across. They work well together. And considering they often work in close quarters together for extended periods of time, well, it’s only _natural_ that they would also start dating, right? They work well together. They share a lot of common interests. They love and annoy each other in the best ways possible. Jeremy can’t even think about doing this without Ryan at his side.

One day they’re handed one of the company’s most difficult cases. Big Foot. The details are vague, but one thing’s clear: three young people have gone missing in a forest and it’s highly suspected that Big Foot may be the reason behind it. They went missing in a portion of the country that’s notorious for Big Foot sightings. But before they can head out, there’s just one thing.

“We’re teaming you up with Gavin Free and Michael Jones,” they’re told.

“What do you mean team up?” Jeremy asks. “We’re your best field team. We can handle ourselves.”

“With three missing and presumed dead people, it’s far too dangerous for one team to go out. The next best option is Michael and Gavin. So you can take it or I can find someone else to fill your role.”

Not willing to lose this case, they accept the terms. They’ll be heading out onto the field with Michael Jones and Gavin Free, aka Team Nice Dynamite.

They’re a team focused more on supernatural events. Michael’s strong will and determination makes it hard for anything to possess him in general. And Gavin is quite intuitive. He’s like Ryan in skills and wit, only slighter in build. Plus, as Jeremy has heard from down the grape vine, they have a good system of using Gavin as bait if the situation calls for it.

“Could be worse,” Ryan tells him.

Jeremy tries to think of how it could possibly be worse but then again there are other teams he’d never consider working with.

So they get their gear, they get the trailer, and they get one Big Foot proof cage. They’re to catch him alive for observation if they can manage it. They check off the list with Michael and Gavin in the garage before they’re getting in their separate vehicles and preparing to drive out into the sticks.

“Listen,” Ryan says, because he can tell Jeremy is tense at the prospect of having a month of time to spend with Ryan in the woods. It sounded like the premise of every erotica novel to man and Jeremy wanted in on that. Now, he has to share his living quarters with two other people. “It’s not going to be as bad as you think. We keep it professional. Make some jokes about the job together and catch Big Foot. And then we’re back home with all the rib eye steaks we can eat.”

“Yeah, but I wanted the super sexy fun time package with this trip though,” he says.

Ryan laughs lightly and takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on Jeremy’s leg. “I promise we’ll have plenty of super sexy fun times after we clean up here, okay?”

“Fine.” It will have to do seeing as they’ll be living in a trailer with two other guys for a near month’s time. So super sexy fun times are certainly not in the realm of possibilities.

They make it to their location with enough light out to get the trailer in place, the cage set up, and check on all of their equipment. It’s easy to get into work mode and ignore everything else. They keep it professional for the first part of their day. Equipment checks, map checks, missing person checks. They work like a well-oiled machine.

Gavin and Michael aren’t so bad, Jeremy thinks. They’re both perfectly fine even if they both have their extremes. Gavin can get extremely flighty, spooks easily even though he’s always up to heading into danger. And then as always just three steps behind is Michael, shouting at him to not touch what he’s going to touch or to come back to safety if he’s headed towards a cliff, for example. But so far it’s working for Jeremy until they’re out in the forest putting up cameras and traps in the following days.

Michael stays behind to check equipment, and it’s the three of them putting up the cameras. They alternate between setting cameras on the ground and up in trees for a vantage point. With their last camera, Gavin is attempting to jump up into the tree with the camera on his back, but he can’t quite reach it. Then Ryan comes over as the gentleman he is and picks Gavin up around the waist. Gavin squawks and then giggles ( _giggles_ ) and steadies himself with a hand on Ryan’s broad shoulder.

“Go ahead, I got ya,” Ryan says.

“Thanks there, Ryan.” Gavin gets the camera in place and Ryan sets him back down on his feet.

“No problem.”

Jeremy doesn’t know why, but he feels a pit of jealousy in his stomach.

The first week of their hunt is relatively boring. They’re constantly checking cameras, waking each other up for nightly watches, resetting traps, and basically walking around in the forest in pairs when it’s time to go out. By now Ryan’s caught onto Jeremy’s jealousy and of course he rolls his eyes.

“There’s nothing you need to worry about,” he says. “Seriously. I’m just having a bit of fun. Gavin’s a great guy.”

Jeremy huffs, but he knows Ryan is right. He just can’t help the streak of jealousy that burns through him every time he sees Gavin skirting around Michael. But maybe that’s just how Gavin his. A tactile guy.

“I’m just more pissed that we haven’t found a single sighting of Big Foot yet,” he says. “We’ve been out here for two weeks and not even a single footprint.”

“Something’ll turn up,” Ryan says. “It always does and when it does—“ He stops in his tracks, Jeremy too. “Blood on the rock,” he says.

They follow the dried blood over the rocks and then come upon a grizzly sight. One of the missing campers. Dead and decayed. And far away something gives off a very loud cry, something that would no doubt shake the ground.

“Guess we’ve got a Big Foot to hunt now,” Jeremy says and Ryan nods, keeping his eyes on the trees before them.

Life gets a bit tense at their camp. With Big Foot’s presence confirmed, they dive head first into work mode. And for Jeremy usually that means being the Lone Wolf. With Ryan it’s not so bad because it’s how they work, but Michael gets going when Jeremy just _leaves_ and doesn’t tell them and doesn’t he know how dangerous it is out here?

“It’d be easier if you just trusted us,” Michael says.

“Trust you,” Jeremy says. “This isn’t about fucking trust. It’s about doing our jobs.”

“Yeah, and we got a monster on our hands that’s already killed three fucking people. I don’t need another person dead here.”

“You’re not the fucking boss here, Jones.”

Jeremy then leaves the trailer and goes marching out into the woods with his tranq gun. They plan on bringing Big Foot down with enough tranqs to nuke an elephant. He has on him a tracker he can stick the creature with. That way they can find its lair.

He walks out far from the base camp and doesn’t realize he forgot his radio after he stormed out. By the time he makes it to the nearby pond, it’ll be too late for him to return home before night falls.

“Shit.”

He turns back, figures he’s probably scared Ryan more than warranted. The sun has fallen and the forest grows dark quickly. He’s not equipped well enough for this. His ears are well trained to the sounds of the forest, and when everything goes quiet he begins to worry. He treads carefully on the fallen leaves and twigs. Then he steps down and something solid snaps in over his foot. He yells. It’s an old bear trap. It’s closed in over his boot. Thankfully his boot is thick to protect him, but the trap is too rusted and too strong for him to pry it off. He’s trapped. He has the tracker though. If he activates it, hopefully someone at base camp will realize where he is and come after him.

He keeps his gun near him, tries not to think of the pain racing up his leg with every heartbeat. There are heavy footsteps not far off from him now. He’s sitting duck for now. He hears the growling and the snarling, and out from the brush steps the monster.

Eight feet tall. Black fur. Human in appearance except for its size. Bizarrely glowing eyes that Jeremy doesn’t like the look of. He pulls up his gun and fires a shot. Loads. Fires again. It hardly does anything to the beast.

“Come on, you _fucker,_ ” he hisses.

It steps forward, big ground shaking, ground eating steps towards Jeremy who’s essentially the bait. And just before it can reach down and pluck Jeremy up like he weighs nothing comes several more gunshots from the trees. And when Big Foot is absolutely decked out in tranqs, the beast falls unconscious to the ground.

“Jeremy,” Ryan says, the concern in his voice clear. He drops to Jeremy’s side and shines a light on his foot. “Oh, you damn fool.” He says it fondly but clearly disappointed.

“Yeah, I know.” He takes a look around Ryan and sees Michael and Gavin surveying the fallen Big Foot. “Hey, you two are good shots, uh, sorry ‘bout running off like that.”

“It’s not biggie,” Gavin says. “Lord only know how many times Michael’s done that to me.”

It lightens Jeremy a little bit that he’s not the only one to pull these types of stunts. But he definitely could’ve used more caution.

Ryan works Jeremy’s leg out of the trap while Michael and Gavin go to get the cage and load Big Foot into it. Jeremy’s wound is a shallow one, but it’ll take time to heal and considering one of the teeth of the bear trap sunk into his insole. It’ll be a bitch to walk on for now, so Ryan has his arm slung over his shoulders and takes him back.

“Gavin’s the one who found you,” he says. “Knew you had the tracker on you, so as soon as you activated it, Michael led us out here.”

“Didn’t mean to run off like that, I just—“

“I know. You don’t need to explain. I know you better than you think I do.”

Upon their return to the base camp, Ryan sees tenderly to Jeremy’s foot; that he’s propped up in the mobile home while Gavin and Michael see to Big Foot.

The next morning, they pack up and leave the forest with the case of the missing campers solved and Big Foot no longer a threat to the people in the area. Overall, it’s been a good case.

Using the in car radio, Jeremy radios over to the other two and says drinks are on him. He gets two very enthusiastic replies.

“See?” Ryan tells him. “Was that so bad?”


End file.
